Curly Shepard's Guide To Dating
by HippieHebe
Summary: Curly Shepard tried hard to impress girls - if only that was enough ... Curly/OFC. ONESHOT.


This was inspired by the 'who would be the most romantic thread' on the 731 North St. Louis – The Outsiders Fanfiction board. I know it's short, but the other two scenerio's wern't coming along so smoothly.

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

xXx

**Fair Ground: **girls love rides, cotton candy, and stuffed animals.

It was cool out, but not so cold that you couldn't enjoy the night. Curly wrapped his arm around Debbie's shoulder, receiving a grateful smile in return. The smell of fried food and fuel hit his nose. Curly grinned, as girls with golden tans and mini skirts walked past them by the dozen. Shaking his head, he looked down at Debbie, who was looking around with excitement. A crescendo of screams cut through the chatter and laughter around them.

"Oh, we have so go on that!" Debbie said, her eyes lighting up as she stared at the rollercoaster above them.

"I don't know …" Curly said.

"Oh, don't tell me you're scared," Debbie teased. Curly looked at her, the red light from the Tilt-O-Whirl cast over her face, making her look slightly demonic. Though, that was expected as much when you dated one of Angela's friends.

"I ain't scared," he said, looking away in an attempt to look aloof.

"Good," she said, with a smile. "Because your driving is scarier than any ol' rollercoaster."

Curly grinned, as she pulled him toward the line. He looked up as the rollercoaster train pulled up, and passengers staggered off looking either ill or buzzed. Fear shot through him, and his heart hammered wildly. The last time he had sat on one had ended up with embarrassing results. The back of his neck began to burn as Debbie pulled them closer and closer to the ride. He opened his mouth to protest but she was too busy talking to the ride operator.

Moments later he was sitting next to Debbie in one of the carriages, wishing he were dead. He was green as soon as his butt hit in seat and by the time they got off he was sure he looked like the Incredible Hulk. The ride had lasted way to long, and too short for the people before them.

"That was so much fun!" Debbie said, smoothing down her hair as they walked away from the ride.

"Ugh…"

"Curly?" Debbie questioned, moving closer to him and putting her hands on his face. "Are you alright?"

Curly opened his mouth to say 'yeah, I'm fine" instead he threw up all over her and himself.

xXx

**Oysters:** one creature's ingested trash is another creature's aphrodisiac …

"Oysters?" Curly curled his lip and stared down at the plate of something that looked like blobs of slime. He'd had never been picky when it came to food (bar broccoli and celery), especially since it was hard to come by in his house, but shit what the hell was this girl feeding him?

"C'mon," Beth said, with a shy smile. "It's supposed to be good for you, and people say it's … an aphrodisiac."

"Afer- what? Isn't that an Irish goddess or something'?"

"No … that's Aphrodite, she's the Greek goddess-" Beth shook her head. "Anyway, there's no harm in trying it, is there?"

"It doesn't look cooked."

"It's not supposed to be."

"Oh," Curly said, and reluctantly picked up an oyster. He could feel Beth's eyes on him as he bought it up to his mouth. Closing his eyes in popped it into his mouth and swallowed. It hadn't tasted as bad as he thought it would be, but it was no roast chicken either.

"Do you like it?" Beth asked, looking at him with enthusiasm. Curly managed to muster up a smile.

"Yeah, it's … nice."

"Shall I tell the waiter to bring as another plate?"

"No," Curly replied quickly. "I had a big lunch."

"Oh, okay," she said, seeming to accept his answer She took an oyster, poured Tabasco sauce over it and held it out to him. "It tastes even better with hot sauce on it."

Curly took it from her, not a fan of spicy food he ate it anyway, hoping it'd add something to the taste. Sadly, the only thing it did was burn his tongue. After a plate of oysters and two bottles of beer, all Curly wanted to was go home and sit on the toilet, but Beth had suggested a walk through the park. Damn hippie broads, it would the last time he'd ever date one. About five minutes into the walk his stomach started to churn, ache and make strange sounds.

"So, do you come from a big family?" Beth asked.

"No," Curly replied. "I only have two siblings, which is surprising enough considering my folks hated each other."

"Oh," she said, and began telling him all about her family and her dozen siblings. Who were as exciting as a math lesson, that and he was more distracted with his stomach. He wondered if he could get home before he exploded.

"You know," Curly said, quickly. "I should get home."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I have work in the morning," he lied.

"Oh, okay." Beth shrugged. "Let's go then."

Unfortunately they hadn't made it far before he had to dive into the bushes, and yank his pants down. It was either that or make her think he hadn't been potty trained. Shit happens.

xXx

Feedback appreciated.


End file.
